


take a bite of my heart tonight

by VibrantVenus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Slow Burn, Zombie Hunters, animal by neon trees, dont get mad at the author, dont yell at me, i have no consistent update schedule sorry, i'll write for this whenever i get inspiration but like who knows, rip to some of my favorite characters, the author who is also moi, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: There's a knife at her throat when Niko shambles into the room, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, eyes gone cloudy, and unfocused.They notice, slowly, that there's blood in his mouth."Ew."Or, the one where personal vengeance doesn't seem to matter as much in the wake of the apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

   It starts like this, Eve is at home when she has the creeping sensation that someone is staring at her. She turns around, and there Villanelle is, standing in her living room. She's wearing black velvet and red lips, and Eve wonders,  _is this really how I'm going to die?_

   There's a mostly one sided battle, before Eve has her back against the wall, a knife at her throat. And suddenly she's thinking, this is it, there's no getting out of it this time, when Niko shambles into the house.

   They both turn to look at him, eyeing the sweat dripping down the sides of his face, the way his eyes have gone a cloudy shade of white. 

   They notice, slowly, that there's blood in his mouth. On his hands, and skin and clothes. But it's the blood in his mouth that is the most eye catching, with the way he is standing there, staring at them.

   "Ew."

   Suddenly Niko moves, faster than he should have, and he's gripping Villanelle's arm, and he's trying to  _bite her._ Eve is surprised to find that Villanelle is only barely able to hold him off, and suddenly Villanelle's knife is in her hand, and there's a body on the floor, and blood on her hands.

    _What had she done?_

She drops the knife. 

   Villanelle stares at her, barely concealed surprise on her face, eyes flicking down to look at the body on the floor. 

   They stand there for a moment, an almost awkward silence taking over before Villanelle speaks.

   "So...did you intentionally marry a cannibal?"

   And Villanelle has the audacity to sound genuinely baffled.

   "No I didn't marry a cannibal! I'm...not sure what just happened honestly."

   Silence reigns as they try to gather their thoughts, before a hand grabs at Villanelle's ankle, prompting an almost girlish scream as she turned and stomped on his head. Soon Niko is nothing more than an outstretched hand and a pile of brain matter on her carpet. Eve slides down to sit on the floor, staring at what remains of her husband. Villanelle shuffles over to sit next to her, choosing to sit herself on the side not near Niko's corpse.

   "What the fuck"


	2. Chapter 2

   They sit quietly for a moment, before Eve notices something...odd. The brain matter on Villanelle's shoes should be pink, but is, instead, a decidedly grey color. She points this out to Villanelle, before crawling over to the rapidly growing pool of blood around the carcass on her floor. Very little remains of Niko's head, but there's enough chunks of brain left for Eve to conclude that it wasn't just a trick of the light. She scoops up a chunk, shuddering at the almost slimy feeling of it in her hand as she shows it to Villanelle, who has crawled over to her, inspecting her handiwork. 

   Eve decidedly chooses to ignore the way Niko's blood looks on Villanelle's knees, instead dropping the chunk with the rest of Niko's skull. She stands up, stumbling lightly as she gains her balance. She walks over to the window, moving the curtains just enough to see through. Niko's car sat in the driveway, door left open and keys still in the ignition.

   No wonder they hadn't heard him coming.

   Villanelle sidles up to her, still oddly silent as she follows Eve through the house. There's no response when Eve calls Carolyn, and she doesn't bother trying Kenny's cell, knowing he was probably still pissed at her. Pissed enough, perhaps, to ignore her calls. She's about to call Carolyn again, when her phone rings. It's Elena, and Eve finds herself feeling momentarily guilty for forgetting about her. The past few weeks had been so hectic she hadn't even thought of her friend.

   She answers the call, and is startled at the horror in Elena's voice.

   "Eve! Eve thank god!" 

   She hears a scream in the background, a faint, barely perceptible sound. "What's going on? Are you okay Elena?" She feels more than sees Villanelle lean closer to her, struggling to hear Elena, Eve takes some pity on her, putting the call on speaker. 

   "I don't know what's going on, I was just working and then people were screaming and there's so much blood and I'm-" Elena's voice cut off with a choked off noise of terror. There's a moment of silence before she continued, quieter than before..

   "These people came in and they were just...they were eating people, Eve. And look, I don't want to say it's zombies but-" 

   They hear a crash in the background, only interrupted by Elena's harsh breathing. She let's out a choked sob, and they can hear when she covers her mouth. Soon the other side quiets, and Elena begins to speak once more, only to cut herself off with a scream, a terrified, almost agonized sound. 

   The line goes dead.

   Eve stares down at the phone in her hand, and notices her hand is shaking. Villanelle takes the phone from her, placing it down on the table they were sitting at. Eve finds herself wondering when her life became a sci-fi movie. Zombies? Really? 

   It's become clear, now, that whatever issues they have with each other are currently going to have to be shelved. Reexamined at a later date when there's less chance of them being murdered by fucking z _ombies._

   For now, sitting seems like a pretty good idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't get me started on if zombies are sci-fi or horror bc i'm just going to say both at this point.


End file.
